1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bed assemblies of the type that can be readily converted to the type that is most suitable to a baby, infant and youth, as he or she grows and his or her needs change.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Several bed assemblies have been designed in the past that can be converted from crib to youth bed in an attempt to avoid the costly expenditures of having to replace completely one set of furniture for another.
One of such attempts is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,007 issued to Erdkamp in 1957. This patented invention differs from the present invention in that the chest of drawers represented in FIG. 2 is not subsequently used when the crib is converted into a bed. Furthermore, the height of the converted bed is the same as the height of the crib, which is inconvenient when used as a bed.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.